Technology used in mobile devices, such as electronic components for determining location, has become small and inexpensive, facilitating the creation of sophisticated mobile devices, including location-aware devices. However, current mobile and/or location-aware devices provide limited functions.
It would be useful to have increased functionality for mobile and/or location-aware devices.